


Doctor’s Recommendation

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crying, Don't copy to another site, Dry Orgasm, Figging, Food Play, Hole Training, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, anal gape, hole spanking, hole tightening, werewolves Peter Hale and Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Form Anon: I love you. Hole spanking Derek (or peter or both) knotting Stiles so much has made his hole loose. They have to spank his hole to tighten it back up for later enjoyment. Maybe they have to do it multiple times a day or even switch between spanking with ginger in his hole and hole spanking to get it back in shape, as prescribed by the doctor. They love knotting him though, so they keep having to do this aftercare. Would love to see fucked-out Stiles after being knotted having to have his hole spanked, or to have them use ginger lube to keep him spasming around them.+i’d love to read some figging, (just writing that sentence made me laugh) if you’re up for it!! or heat play with sterek where derek overstims and humiliates smol stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 638





	Doctor’s Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> Like or Reblog On Tumblr: https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/623544695956602880/id-love-to-read-some-figging-just-writing-that

“Fuck, we overdid it again,” Peter grunted as his deflating knot popped out of Stiles’ gaping and ruined looking hole. Stiles’ body trembled from where he was face down, ass up on the bed with his face buried in a pillow as he breathed shakily. 

“Look at that gape though, beautiful,” Derek commented as he traced the wide stretch the younger man’s rim had taken the shape of after taking both the Hale’s knots. 

“Damn right it is, but remember what the doctor said. We have to make sure our bitch’s hole stays in its proper shape… So we can ruin it all over again.” Peter gave a sharp smile that had Derek agreeing before he brought his hand down directly on Stiles’ hole. Stiles cried out, body jerking as his stomach twisted remembering that humiliating doctor’s visit and what had to be done to him every time he took the Hale’s knots. 

“Keep that up nephew, I’ll get what we need.” Peter got off the bed, uncaring about his nakedness as he walked over to a table where they kept what the doctor had recommended and looked over his choices for the night. Peter looked over his shoulder and his cock twitched at the sight of Stiles now sprawled over Derek’s thighs, one leg hanging down to expose his gaping and well-bred hole to the harsh spanks Derek was now delivering to it. 

Peter slipped on some black gloves as he made his choice before walking back to the bed and Derek let out a laugh when he saw what Peter had chosen. 

“You’re feeling cruel tonight Uncle, are we sure our little bitch can handle it?” Derek asked as he groped Stiles’ ass cheeks, prying them wide apart so Peter had a good view of the human’s puffy hole. 

“We’ll see won’t we?” Peter shot back, both of them knowing full well that Stiles just had to utter his safe word and it would all be stopped instantly, but Peter highly doubted the human would say it. 

Peter inserted the ginger root that had been shaved in the shape of a dildo into Stiles’ open hole. Cum bubbled out around the ginger as Stiles’ hole convulsed as Stiles’ body jolted as the burning juices of the ginger came in contact with his battered walls and stretched rim. 

The two werewolves just watched for a moment or two as the human writhed and gasped, each movement he made in response to the ginger root lodged in his ass only shifted it deeper starting the cycle again. 

“Continue nephew, help our bitch tighten his hole up for us to fuck again tomorrow,” Peter suggested with a smirk as Derek eagerly spanked the unpeeled base of the root, eliciting something close to a scream from the human on his lap. 

Derek laid a strong arm over the small of Stiles’ back to keep the writhing human in place as he spanked the human’s hole again.

“Please, please!” Stiles sobbed, gasping for breath as his hips jerked in time with the series of slaps Derek landed on his plugged hole. 

“Please what bitch? You want Derek to spank your slutty hole harder?” Peter crooned as he stripped off the gloves to stroke his growing erection as he watched the erotic sight before him. 

Stiles all but wailed unable to answer Peter’s question as Derek’s latest spank shoved the ginger root deeper into him and his body and hole spasmed as the human came dry. 

“Impressive,” Derek commented as he noticed that the dry orgasm had tightened Stiles’ hole up considerably. 

“I think that’s enough for now,” Derek decided, seeing the way Stiles’ face was splotchy and tear stains on his cheeks as he gasped for breath. 

“Of course, our precious bitch did well today.” Peter agreed as he stroked Stiles’ hair and got a watery smile from the human. Stiles shuddered as Derek gently eased the ginger root out of his clenching hole causing the human to whimper.

“We’ll make sure to use the ginger lube tomorrow morning so you close up a bit more before we fuck you again tomorrow night,” Peter promised and Stiles nodded in understanding.


End file.
